Moon's Fate
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: *OC SHIPPING STORY* Princess Masquerade,daughter of Princess Luna returns after hiding in the dark as long as her mother. When she does,she longs for the love and friendship her subjects flood Equestria with. Who would've thought she'd find it in a lost mare that no one seemed to know existed? *T for slight language and pregnancy (No Sexual Themes. Promise :3)
1. The Sad Star

This is for my bestest friend Seneca. She's an adorable girl who's won my heart. We may not be able to be together in reality but nothing stops fanfiction! This is our My Little Pony OCs falling in love. Hope you all like it :3

Fate's Voice is my OC

Princess Masquerade is Seneca's (She's IrkenInvaderSin On )

* * *

A dark mare flew through the sky. She whipped through the clouds and smiled to herself at the beautiful beaming moon. She was the moon's daughter after all. She had been hidden away ever since Nightmare Moon's banishment and after she was defeated,she was finally reunited with her mother...Princess Luna.

She was the daughter of Princess Luna and King Sombra. Her name was Princess Masquerade. She loved her mother but resents everypony else. Especially Celestia. The mare flapped her dark wings and landed on a hill. The breeze was calm and cool. Masquerade's blue and silver mane and tail blew with the wind. Her sea green eyes glowed with the red mist that seeped from them. Her cutie mark of stars flashed with her power as well as her mask.

She loved the night and it's beauty. She always felt like her mother was right. The night should be eternal. She sighed. She felt just as lonely as her mother did before she was banished. She hated everypony simply because she knew they hated her. The daughter of an evil king and a banished princess…

" _Who would ever love a creature like me?_ " she thought to herself.

She activated her magic and her horn glowed with a red aura. Using said magic she created more stars to shine in her mother's sky. She laid down on the soft,cool grass and sobbed. She was miserable. She just wished she could find a friend. Maybe even a lover. She just wanted to feel some kind of love. Sighing again,she spread her wings and took to the sky and set off for Canterlot.

She was up most of the night reading books from the castle library but she eventually decided to go to sleep. The light from Celestia's sun woke her up. She squinted and growled in annoyance at the accursed light violating her eyes. She got out of bed and put on her royal wear. Her red horse shoes,her neck wear and her mask.

It was silent in the castle. The only thing Masquerade heard were her hooves clacking on the tile floor. It echoed throughout the halls so when she heard somepony call out her name,she wasn't surprised.

"Masquerade? Is that you?"

Masquerade wanted to just teleport away but she knew it would be uncouth. "Yes,Celestia. It is me."

Celestia came into view. "Could you please check out the Everfree Forest real quick? I've heard of something...unusual there. Even more unusual than normal for the forest."

Masquerade's tone no longer shielded her irritation. "What about Twilight Sparkle? Can't she or one of her 'friends' go?"

Celestia shook her head. "No. They're busy with other matters. I believe they went to a town to help with a...cutie mark issue of sorts."

"Fine. I'll go right away." Masquerade spat as she teleported away.

Celestia walked into the main hall and sat on her throne. Her rainbow mane waving endlessly as she began to read letters from her subjects.

"I have to do everything for that damn sunbutt." Masquerade thought to herself as she appeared at the entrance to the forest.

She walked in and began to look around as the grass and leaves crunched under her hooves. She suddenly heard what sounded like more hoofsteps. She pricked her ears up and listened. When they stopped,she got suspicious.

"Who's there!?" she yelled into the shadows of the forest.

She grunted and annoyance and activated her magic again,filling the area around her with red light. She continued to walk and look around. She started moving slower when she realized there were creatures running about. She saw some Timberwolves and Cragidiles and she either flew over them or blasted them with her magic. She came to a clearing near the Tree of Harmony and laid down. She was about to close her eyes and take a rest until she heard hissing and growling.

She shot up and saw what looked like giant Venus Flytraps. She coughed as they were spraying her with some kind of mist.

"What are you…*Cough* doing!?" she yelled as she tried to fight back.

She felt herself getting tired and and couldn't even yell for help. She just kept coughing. Masquerade was getting worried.

" _What...are they gonna...do to me…_ "

She was just about to pass out when she heard a voice cry out.

"Get away from her! Now!"

It was followed by a flash of what looked like a peach color..

" _What...was...ugh…_ " was the only thought she could muster before she passed out.

"Please wake up! Please?"

Masquerade groaned. The voice seemed to come from nowhere and she couldn't really make any words out. She opened her eyes and was shocked at what she saw. It was another mare. She looked off though.

She was a Unicorn with a peach colored coat and a dark brown mane and tail. Her eyes were gray and seemed lifeless. She wore a necklace of some kind that was simply a strip of black leather with a chain link hanging from it. For a mare in Equestria,she seemed quite plain looking.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt?" she asked.

Masquerade noticed she had a deeper female voice like she did. She nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine. Did you...save me?"

The mare nodded. "Yes of course i did. I wouldn't let a pony get hurt."

Masquerade glared. "Don't you know who i am!?"

The mare jumped. "N..No! I guess not...Could you tell me?"

Masquerade shook her head in frustration.

" I am Princess Masquerade! I am the daughter of King Sombra and Princess Luna! How could you not leave me to die!?"

The mare got angry. "Don't yell at me! I just saved your ass and this is how you treat me!? Humph!"

The mare screamed back,turning away from her and sitting. Masquerade sighed.

"I'm sorry. Can you tell me your name?"

The mare turned her head slightly. "My name is Fate's Voice."

Masquerade then noticed her Cutie Mark. It looked a bit disturbing.

"What does your Cutie Mark represent?"

Fate didn't answer. She just turned away. Masquerade wanted to leave but somehow...she felt like comforting the sad mare. She trotted over and wrapped a wing around her.

"Where are you from Fate?" The mare's gray eyes glanced at her.

"I don't know exactly. I've lived in this forest all my life. Although i feel more trapped here."

"Does it have something to do with that necklace?"

Fate nodded. "The earliest memory i have is that i woke up chained to a tree. After a while i broke the chains and what's around my neck is all that's left."

Masquerade was shocked. "You don't any memory of family or even your mother?"

Fate shook her head. "It's harder for me to protect myself than others too since i can't use any kind of magic."

"You can't!?" Masquerade asked,shocked.

"No. I'm so ashamed. I'm a unicorn and not only can i not use magic but i have such a plain look. I see unicorns who have such a lovely colored coat and mane and i guess i'm jealous."

Masquerade looked again at Fate's cutie mark. It was a black heart with a red X over it with what looked like black soundwaves coming off it.

"You don't even remember getting your Cutie Mark?"

Fate looked away. "I do actually. I believe it means that i'm the embodiment of a 'silenced voice'. I got it when i broke free of my chains."

Masquerade thought about it. " _Her story is a lot like mine. It's awful that she has no memory of a mother._ "

Her eyes widened when she felt something on her shoulder. Fate was leaning against her. She looked into her hazy eyes and saw so much sadness.

"You're a beautiful mare you know." Fate said,softly.

Masquerade blushed. She felt her chest warm up and she liked the feeling.

" _Am i...in love with this mare? I can't be...she's lonely sure and i'm looking for love...sure. But come on. I can't be in love with another mare. I don't even want to know what Luna would think of me…_ "

Fate read her adversary's hazy red and blue eyes and knew what she was thinking.

"I like you too you know. I feel like i know you much more than i do."

Masquerade smiled slightly. "Same here Fate. It may be due to petty sympathy or my own insecurities but...i think i like you too. Never once have any colts made my heart warm like you are right now. I'm sorry i yelled at you. I really am thankful that you saved my life."

Fate smiled. "I'm glad i make someone happy. I've never felt happy but i think i now know what it is. You."

Masquerade smiled and blushed. "You're not serious."

Fate rolled her eyes. "I'm not one for jokes,princess."

Fate then started to nuzzle Masquerade. Masquerade started to pull away but couldn't.

" _Screw it. Luna,i love you but...this is my choice to make."_

The two mares nuzzled and licked each other's cheeks as Luna's moon rose into the sky.


	2. Voices Heard

Masquerade's wings spread as she took off to the Everfree Forest. She had been visiting Fate for a couple months and she was going to bring her back to the castle. She had discussed their relationship with her mother Luna and she was calm about it. She seemed to understand. Celestia wasn't present at the time but Luna promised she'd talk to her about it when she got back.

The star princess smiled. She still couldn't believe she had fallen in love with an unknown mare like that. It was odd to her. She even wondered if she had just been desperate for love so she jumped at the first opportunity but she shook it off.

"She cared enough about me to save my life. I think that's reason enough,but then she admits she likes me and even says i'm pretty!"

Masquerade blushed,remembering the event. The starry mare even thought Fate was pretty despite her lack of "color". Masquerade's heart flared with hope. The other reason she was going to see her was that she had figured out a way for Fate to finally use her magic. The stars seemed to glow with her delight as they almost seemed to show a path.

The mare landed at the entrance and saw Fate waiting there. The mare jumped up and ran over.

"Masquerade! I'm so glad to see you." she said,nuzzling her.

Masquerade chuckled. "You always are. I come everyday Fate." she replied,nuzzling back.

"I know. Doesn't mean i don't enjoy seeing you any less."

Masquerade smiled and using her magic she levitated something out of the saddlebag she was carrying. It was a red gem. Fate was confused.

"What's that Massy?" she asked.

Masquerade,still smiling moved the gem to Fate. "Let me see your necklace a minute."

Fate shrugged and stuck her chest out. Masquerade fixed the gem to the necklace and it glowed. Fate was amused at the gem.

"It's beautiful Massy!"

Masquerade rolled her eyes. "Try using your magic silly mare."

Fate's eyes widened and she tried it. Her horn glowed an electric green with some red sparks emitting from it.

"Massy! I can use my magic! How did you do it!?"

Masquerade hugged the mare. "I used my own magic and created that gem. As long as you wear that necklace,you'll be as magical as i am. Another thing...now that necklace will give you happy memories instead of reminding you of negative ones."

Fate felt the magic flow through her. She felt herself levitate off the ground and she felt the magic surge through her. When she opened her eyes she looked at Massy whose smile was wider. She conjured a small mirror and Fate almost didn't recognize her own reflection.

Her brown mane now had two stripes as well as her tail. One black and one blue. The other thing was that her gray lifeless eyes were now the same electric green as her magic. Fate's face was priceless. She tackled Masquerade in pure happiness.

"I love you!" she shouted.

Masquerade laughed.

"I love you too you rambunctious mare! Now come!" she said,getting up off the grass.

Fate stopped. "Where?"

"To the castle. I spoke to Princess Luna. You're going to live there with me."

Fate licked Masquerade's cheek. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

The two mares sped across the valley. Masquerade flew through the night sky as her lover galloped across the grass. Once arriving at the castle,the mares opened the doors and went in quietly.

Two unicorn guards rushed over and Masquerade sighed.

"No need for assistance. You are dismissed." she told them.

They nodded and walked away.

"Come Fate. I had a room made for you."

Fate snuggled the mare. "You didn't have to do that…"

Masquerade shrugged. "I know. I did it anyway. Come along."

Masquerade led Fate down the hall where her own room was and stopped at a new room that was just across from her own.

"My room is right there so i won't be far my dear."

She opened Fate's room with her magic.

The room was medium sized. The walls were navy blue with a night sky painted on. On the floor was a peach colored rug with Fate's cutie mark in the middle. It took up almost the whole floor. Fate's bed had a black frame with green gems scattered throughout. Her pillows looked just like her walls. They had a night sky look to them. Her blanket had her cutie mark on it just like her rug. Right next to it was a large window.

Fate was amazed by the beauty of the room. Masquerade walked in with her and whispered in her ear.

"Blast the walls with some light magic."

Fate nodded and when she did,the stars shone green. Fate then noticed something near her bed. On the floor in front of it she saw what looked like horseshoes. She walked over and put them on. They were black like her necklace.

"You'll be treated the same as I. Like royalty my dear." Masquerade said,hugging Fate.

Fate started to cry. "Thank you,Princess Masquerade."

"You're welcome. Now,goodnight my dear." she replied as she left the room and shut the door.

Fate took off her horse shoes and crawled into bed. She got under her covers and looked out her window. She activated her magic and made the stars on her walls glow. Smiling,she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Worried Mind

Fate's Voice opened her eyes and she immediately felt nervous. She was laying in pitch black. She jumped up and looked around frantically. She started running,hoping to find a way out. All she could hear was her own breathing and her hooves clacking as she ran. Her now green eyes darted back and forth,looking for any sign of life. She felt her heartbeat increase in speed and didn't stop running until suddenly a white flash blinded her.

She skid to a halt and shut her eyes. Her head throbbed as she slowly regained her vision. She saw that now the area was sunny with grass everywhere. She smiled. The sun shone on her peach fur and warmed her heart. The cool green grass felt amazing under her hooves. She saw Masquerade flying toward her and she stood on her hind legs to greet her. Fate's smile faltered though when she saw that Masquerade wasn't smiling. She looked horrified.

Fate got on all fours again and tried to call out to her but suddenly,a horrible pain surged through her. She fell onto the grass and shivered. She couldn't pinpoint where the pain was. It felt like it was everywhere. Masquerade landed and stood over her. She was moving her mouth but Fate couldn't hear her. Fate felt herself getting weaker and Masquerade started crying and holding one of her hooves.

Fate glanced down and her heart nearly stopped. Blood stained the grass beneath her. Fate's breathing picked up as her vision started to blur. As her vision faded she saw the sunlight fade back into the darkness she saw before.

"Ahh!" Fate yelled as she shot up from her pillow.

" _What was that even…? A nightmare?_ " she thought.

Fate got up slowly and put on her black horse shoes. She then picked up a nearby brush and started to tend to her mane. As the brush floated in her aura she wondered about the nightmare.

" _What hurt me? Was Masquerade trying to stop whatever was aiming at me? What was going on?_ "

The mare sighed. " _I guess it doesn't matter anyways. It was just a dream._ "

Putting down her brush,she opened the door and walked out. Trotting down the hall she saw some beautiful stain-glass windows.

One of Celestia and Luna defeating Discord. One of six mares defeating Nightmare Moon. One of the same six defeating Discord. One of a little dragon holding a blue heart and many others.

"These are amazing. I wish i could be depicted in one of these."

With that she ran into the main hall and left. She found the entrance after many trial and error,and after sweat dropping in embarrassment,she opened the door and stepped into Canterlot.

"It's so busy...much different from the forest…" she said to herself,as she walked down the busy street.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Move!"

"Sorry!"

Fate started running and eventually made it through the crowd.

"Holy moonlight...that sucked…" she said,aloud.

She looked around and saw Massy talking to another Unicorn. Fate trotted up and the other Unicorn walked away.

"Hello my dear Fate. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully." she lied.

Masquerade nodded. "Come. We are late."

Fate raised an eyebrow. "Late? Late for what?"

Masquerade chuckled. "You'll see. The train station isn't far from here. We're heading to Ponyville."

Fate shrugged. "Alright. I'm with ya."

The two mares got to the train station after some more trial and error. The mares laughed at their lack of direction. Fate noticed that the other ponies were bowing before them. She shuffled her hooves. It made her a bit uncomfortable. Once she and Massy sat in their seats,she expressed this.

Masquerade chuckled again. "I told you dear. You'll be treated just as i am. The mares and colts in Equestria bow to their rulers. Plain and simple."

Fate sighed. "I'm just not used to it is all."

Massy smiled. "You will be. You're just used to being alone. You deserve all this attention."

"I guess…"

It was a couple hours before they arrived. Masquerade was smiling out her window when they arrived. She turned to Fate and saw she was asleep. Massy's smile faltered when she noticed that Fate was growling and snarling in her sleep. She jumped out of her seat and shook her. Fate stopped growling and fell off her seat in surprise.

"Oh! Hey Massy. We there yet?" Masquerade nodded.

"Come on you silly mare."

The two magical mares left the train and more ponies bowed. Fate noticed though they seemed to be glaring at her. She stayed close to her starry lover. The town was much smaller than Canterlot and a lot less busy. She sighed in relief knowing that she wouldn't be bumping into a bunch of other ponies.

"Up there,my dear."Masquerade suddenly said,snapping Fate out of her thoughts.

Fate glanced up and saw a huge building with a stage and podium in front of it.

"Up...there?"

Massy nodded and shoved her playfully onto te stage. Massy then stood at the podium as ponies started to gather beneath her.

"Dearest subjects! Long have i wanted a link to all of you! I have wanted a true link to the powerful magic known as friendship!"

More ponies came,including two mares who were just as in love as Fate and Masquerade. Lyra and Bon Bon. Fate glanced at them and saw they were licking each other's cheeks and Fate smiled warmly.

"Finally i have found that link. I give you my beautiful lover! Fate's Voice!"

Fate saw that as her que and walked forward. Everypony gasped except Lyra and Bon Bon,who cheered. Fate's ears lowered and her hooves shuffled again.

"Silence!" Masquerade bellowed,eyes glowing red. "You will acept her just as you accept your rulers! Am i clear!?"

The ponies nodded and the two other Lesbian mares glared at the crowd.

"Good. Do you want to say anything my dear?"

Fate shivered. She could feel sweat dampening her coat. She looked down but then closed and reopened her eyes. She stepped forward.

"I don't mean to cause unrest. I wanted to find friendship like Masquerade. Honestly,i never really expected to find love first and not in this way...but there's nothing wrong with it."

Lyra Heartstrings shouted from the crowd in response.

"You're darn right there isn't!"

"Lyra!" Bon Bon whined,trying to quiet her.

Fate and Massy laughed.

"It's alright. Go ahead! Let thine voices be heard!" Masquerade bellowed.

The other ponies began to cheer and soon it sounded like a party was going on.

"Party?! Where!?"

Pinkie...you're not in this story!

"Oh...hi mysterious voice in the sky!"

Pinkie! Shut up!

"Fine…"

Years past for the mares. Masquerade began to help her mother craft the night and sometimes even Fate helped. Fate spent most of her time in Ponyville. She started taking care of fillies and colts. Mr. and Mrs. Cake even let her foalsit. She became known as a mare who had a deep love for children.

As time went on,Fate started to wonder if she should discuss a child with Masquerade. She would love to have a baby but because their Lesbians,they'd need to adopt.

" _Screw it. I'm going to ask her."_ she thought.

Fate teleported into the Massy's room from her own. Masquerade was shocked at the sudden entrance.

"What in the world Fate's Voice!?"

Fate flinched. "Sorry. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Masquerade seemed to calm down. She got on her bed and smiled.

"What it is my dear?"

Fate sat down in a bean bag and sighed. "I want to have a baby."

Masquerade's face was blank. "How do you propose you obtain a baby?"

Fate looked ashamed. "I don't know. Adopting is the obvious way but…"

"You want a baby of your own." Masquerade finished.

Fate nodded silently.

"There is a way Fate. Don't be so glum"

"How?" Fate asked,softly.

"There's a spell...it's powerful so few ponies have succeeded in casting it but...if there is enough love between us then it shouldn't be as hard as the scrolls say. If we combine our magic in a certain way then one of us could have our own baby."

Fate's ears perked up. "Can we...do that? I mean...if you want to…"

Masquerade smiled. "I have been thinking of a baby just as you have. I'd love a child."

Fate then interrupted. "Which one of us should have it? The baby i mean…"

Masquerade thought for a moment. Fate then answered her own question.

"I'll have it Massy. You're a princess so you need to be there for the kingdom. I don't have a whole lot that i'm in charge of."

Masquerade nodded. "If that's what you want my dear,then so be it. Come,let us tell Celestia and Luna."

Fate nodded and the two trotted to the Main Hall where the princesses sat on their thrones.

"Masquerade,Fate's Voice...how are you two?" Celestia asked.

Masquerade stood proud in front of the solar mare. "Fate and i want to obtain permission to use a spell to have a child."

Celestia's face was blank but Luna smiled.

"That's wonderful. Does thou think that it shall work?"

Fate stepped forward as well. "If love is what's needed,then of course it will!"

Celestia simply nodded. "Alright. Your magic alone may work but i will check to make sure before hoof just in case. Masquerade,come here."

Masquerade sat in front of Celestia and the sunny mare lit up her horn and seemed to scan Massy. She finished and nodded for Fate. Fate walked up and scanned her but something seemed wrong. Tia's eyes snapped open and she stumbled back.

"Princess...what's wrong?" Fate asked,worried.

"You're not a...pony...you're...a...Siren!"


	4. Life Sparks

Everypony in the hall was speechless. Celestia's shock soon turned into anger.

"How could you keep that from us!?"

Fate shivered in fear but that soon turned to anger as well. "I'm sorry! I didn't know! I thought I was a unicorn!"

Luna's eyes widened. "Thou didn't know? Care to explain?"

Celestia was having none of it. "She doesn't need to explain anything! She's deceived the entire kingdom!"

Luna grew frustrated with her sister. "Sister! Thou Has'nth known! We cannot blame her for that!"

Masquerade stepped in front of her lover as said mare was trembling beneath her. "Celestia! Let me ask! Are you saying she's a Siren because she's using magic that isn't hers!?"

Celestia stopped for a moment. "What do you mean Masquerade?"

Masquerade sighed. "When i first met Fate,she had no access to her magic despite being a Unicorn. Before i brought her here,i created the gem she's wearing!"

Fate looked down at the gem on her chest and it was glowing brightly.

"That's what's allowing her to use her magic." she finished.

Celestia looked less angry but still peeved. "That just proves my theory. The magic she's using is different from yours. It has a different signature. Sirens require a gem to access magic and when you gave her that one,it enabled it. Her cutie mark also shows an explanation. She has a cutie mark and a name that is based around sound and/or music. I've also seen that when she sings. The gem glows brightly. More than usual."

Fate was ashamed. She had no idea that she was something other than a Unicorn mare. However she realized that what Celestia was saying made sense. That would explain why she had such a bizarre cutie mark and why she didn't have any abilities without her gem. Maybe the stripes in her mane and tail represented her Siren colors and not Masquerade like she had originally thought.

"I'm sorry…" Fate whispered.

Masquerade laid down on the floor with her.

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

Masquerade snuggled her lover and tried to comfort her. Celestia was wondering what to do.

She turned to her sister saw her expression. Celestia looked down and nodded.

"You two can have a child. I'm sorry. I got too up in hooves."

Masquerade smiled. She then looked at her lover.

"I know the spell,just do as i do. When the spell is finished you will feel sleepy. Let yourself fall asleep."

Fate nodded,smiling slightly. Masquerade lit up her horn as did Fate. Their magic auras touched and the two lifted up similarly to how Shining Armor and Princess Cadance defeated Chrysalis with their love spell. The two dark mares formed a purple heart and the room lit up. When the light died down,the two floated down. Masquerade smiled at her mate,who looked at her with tired eyes then fell asleep.

Masquerade brought her mate into her bedroom and laid her in her bed. MAsquerade tucked her in and kissed her cheek.

"Sleep well,my princess."

She gazed at her sleeping form once more before leaving the room and shutting the door. A few hours later as the sun was about to set,Fate opened her tired eyes and saw that she was in her lover's room.

"How did i get in here?" she asked herself.

She sat up and slowly moved out of the bed. She walked over to Masquerade's star shaped mirror to brush her mane and smiled. Her abdomen was slightly larger than it was before. Her ears fell and her smile grew.

She raced out of the room,trying not to go too fast but still moving quickly. She ran to a window and saw Masquerade sitting outside,watching the sunset. Fate activated her magic and teleported outside.

"Masquerade!" Fate yelled,running toward her.

Masquerade turned around and her eyes and smile were filled with love. The two mares ran to each other and hugged.

"It worked Massy...it worked!" Fate yelled gleefully,crying tears of joy.

Masquerade for the first time,cried with her. "I see that. Oh Fate…I love you."

Fate cried harder. "I love you too! Forever more."

Masquerade and Fate sat down on the hill and watched the moon rise.

"Fate's Voice. Can i show you something?"

Fate turned to her and smiled. "Of course you can."

Masquerade activated her magic and gestured to the night sky. Fate looked up and was amazed.

Next to Luna's moon,were two stars. One was Red and the other was Green. The sparkled beautifully next to the moon's light.

"Those are us. Those stars will glimmer as long as we live and stay near the thing that brought us together."

Fate had never felt so happy. She turned back to her mate and Masquerade nuzzled her.

"Fate...Would you marry me?"

Fate almost tackled her. "Yes! Of course i will! Oh Massy!" The two snuggled outside watching the night sky all night. They sang a song together and Masquerade realized Fate had a wonderful singing voice.

" So many years...so many dark memories...that we've now put to ease…

Just like the stars! We soar on our own,finally free from the pain of our home!"

Masquerade felt shy but decided to sing the next verse since she knew this song.

"And just like the stars that no one will see! Free from the truth that no one knows!"

Fate smiled at Masquerade with eyes filled with love and finished it.

"No one knows…"

After the last line was sang,the two fell asleep.

Masquerade awakened and realized the sun was up. Fate was no longer next to her so she started to panic. Suddenly she heard a deep voice speak to her.

 **You won't have her forever. Her fate is to die.**

"Who 's speaking!?" Masquerade yelled in anger. "Are you speaking of Fate's Voice!?"

Masquerade waited for a response but instead she heard her love screaming. She flew in the direction of the scream and saw Fate lying in a pool of blood. Masquerade tried to yell to her but she couldn't speak. She landed but she realized she was too late. Fate's green eyes had clouded over. Masquerade felt tears slide down her face as she screamed into the sky as the wind blew loud.

Masquerade jolted awake. Tears and sweat stained the grass below her. She looked around frantically and sighed in relief when she saw her mate sleeping next to her. On cue,Fate opened her eyes and yawned. She looked at her mate and became worried.

"Massy? Are you alright? You look frazzled."

Masquerade shook her head. "No. I had a nightmare. You don't need to worry about it though."

Fate became suspicious but let it go.

" _If she doesn't wanna tell me it's okay. I'm not a nosy mare."_ she thought.

The two teleported back to the castle and Masquerade was telling Fate to get rest.

"Are you kidding me Massy!? I just woke up!" Fate whined.

Masquerade nudged her. " You're carrying a baby so i want to make sure you're okay."

Fate nodded. "You're right." She walked into her room.

"See you later." she finished,shutting the door.

Masquerade ran to her mother. She wanted advice on that dream.

"Mother! Mother Luna!" she yelled,running to her throne.

"Yes dear? Are you alright?"

Masquerade described the dream and asked Princess Luna what it could mean. Luna thought for a moment,then answered.

"Fate's Voice has been having the same Nightmare dear."

Masquerade was caught off guard by this. "She has!? Does she know how she died?"

Luna shook her head. "Not even she knows. Based on this...i'd say that this Nightmare is a vision. Maybe you and Fate are seeing her die or maybe it's a warning that Fate must be careful while she's pregnant."

Masquerade's heart filled with worry. She then stood tall.

"Then i shall protect her from anything! Nothing will harm her."

Luna nodded. "Just don't get too in her face about it dear!"

MAsquerade ran down the hall but stopped when she heard other hoof steps. She saw Fate coming her way and she was stumbling.

"Fate are you alright?" she asked,embracing her.

"Hi Massy. Ugh,i don't feel well."

Masquerade noticed she was pale. "Did you throw up?"

Fate nodded slightly. "Yeah,it wasn't pleasant."

Masquerade chuckled. "I don't think it ever is."

Fate shook her head. "Forget that. Can we go to the library? I kind of want to learn more about Sirens since that's what i'm supposed to be."

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

Fate rolled her eyes. "Come on Massy. Just because i'm pregnant doesn't mean i can't still do stuff. Chill."

Masquerade sighed. "Fine. Come on dear."

The two arrived and started going through books. Using her magic Fate was sorting through books when suddenly there was a loud BANG! MAsquerade flew over the shelves and saw Fate was sprawled on the floor with books everywhere.

"What happened!?"

Fate pulled herself up slowly and looked around. "I was levitating some books when suddenly i felt some odd weakness in my body. Then the next thing i know,i'm down here with books everywhere."

Masquerade's heart skipped a beat.

" _Is there something wrong with her or is this weakness normal?"_ she thought,then spoke aloud. "Just be careful. Alright?"

Fate shrugged. "I don't even know what the heck happened dude."

Fate replied,turned back to the shelf. Fate soon found a book called "Mythical Creatures".

Fate picked it up using magic and sat at the table to read it. She found passages on Manticores,Dragons,Timberwolves,Draconequus and many others. She was about to put the book away when she saw the word "Siren".

"Bingo!" Fate said,in delight.

She read that three very well known Sirens were banished for creating the Negative energy they feed on. Fate didn't like that.

" _I have to feed on Negative energy? That does seem kind of horrible… What were the names of these Sirens? I want to see if my name follows their theme like Celestia said… Hm...their name's are Adagio Dazzle,Sonata Dusk,and Aria Blaze...my name does kind of seem similar. Sirens don't have Cutie Marks though…"_

Fate then saw a passage titled "The Last Known Siren." It talked about how the last known Siren was a female named Light's Lament. She took the form of a unicorn mare and fell in love with an Earth pony stallion named Silver Shamrock. Due to her treachery,she was banished and eventually died. It said it was unknown whether she had any kids so Sirens are assumed extinct.

The only thing that's known about Light's Lament other than her treachery are her last words. "It's truly fate that brought this upon me. Now that's what it's up to. Fate." Fate couldn't help but wonder about that.

" _Could Light's Lament be my mother? This happened a thousand years ago so i doubt it. It is odd though how all this comes together."_

She closed the book and transported it to her bedroom. "Massy? You still here?"

Masquerade flew back in. "Sorry. I went to go talk to the princess about us getting married. We're starting to plan. Did you find anything out?"

Fate was silent for a minute. She felt she needed to hide it for some reason.

"No...not really." She lied,pretending to look disappointed.

Masquerade shrugged. "Don't get too down about it. Sirens have been extinct for years. I honestly think that Celestia is full of it. Come on,we need you to help plan."

As Fate left with her mate,she couldn't help but wonder…

" _What will become of me and my baby if i don't even know who i am?"_


	5. Fading StarVoice

It had been three months since Masquerade had proposed and Fate's Voice was pleased. She had made many new friends who were helping her through her various difficulties. She had been quite sick ever since she became pregnant. She had been vomiting a lot and she hadn't been able to use her magic as easily as before. It was starting to frustrate her. Especially since she was still trying to figure herself out.

" _I'm a Siren… Why does that bother me? Maybe because it seems like Sirens are portrayed as evil or because i always figured i was just a unicorn...hm…_ " she thought.

"Hey Fate! You in there?" Fate blinked.

She had forgotten she was walking with somepony.

"Sorry Lyra. I've been a bit preoccupied."

Lyra laughed. "Well,duh! You're getting married in a few days and you're having a baby. Anyone would be a little distracted."

Fate chuckled. Lyra had been a great friend to her since she came to live with Masquerade. Bon Bon too. Right now they were on their way to the Cake's house to decide on a wedding cake.

"I hope Massy likes what i pick out…"

Fate said to herself but Lyra answered.

"I'm sure she'll love it! You two seem to have very similar ideas."

Fate smiled. She was right after all. Fate and Masquerade had very similar mindsets and opinions. The two unicorn mares walked into the Bakery and were greeted by Pinkie Pie.

"Hi! How're you Fatey!?" she said,excitedly.

Fate laughed. She loved Pinkie's antics.

"I'm alright. Could be better."

Pinkie smiled,hugged the two,and then ran out. Mrs. Cake came out with her own kids and greeted them.

"Hello dears. What can i do for you?"

"We need a wedding cake for Masquerade and Fate." Lyra answered.

Mrs. Cake nodded. "What do you want it to look like?"

Fate reached into the black saddlebags she was wearing and pulled out a drawing. The paper was laid on the counter and the earth pony looked at it.

It was a medium sized cake with peach colored icing. There were crescent moons decorating the sides and they were sea-green in color. There were also red swirls in between them. On the top was a gem that resembled her own. Mrs. Cake was impressed.

"Did you draw this dear?" she asked.

Fate simply nodded. "The gem doesn't have to be real. I just thought it would be a good topper since it's what truly binds us."

Mrs. Cake nodded. "I get what you mean. Also no worries,i'm sure Rarity could spare a red gem of some kind."

Fate smiled at her kindness and laid some bits on the table. Mrs. Cake accepted them and went off into the kitchen.

"Alright! Now let's go talk to Rarity about getting you a dress!"

Lyra bellowed,hopping up and down. Fate playfully whipped her with her tail.

"Come on Lyra. Knock it off."

The two walked to Rarity's boutique and were surprised to find no one there.

"Rarity!? You here?" Lyra yelled out.

"She went over to see Twilight." Sweetie Bell said,coming up from behind them in the doorway.

Lyra wasn't fazed but Fate jumped in surprise.

"Woah! Oh,hi Sweetie Bell."

"Hi! What do you guys want Rarity for?"

Fate rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Sweetie. You should know since you and your friends are my flower mares."

Sweetie Bell slapped herself. "Oh duh! I could go see if i could find her…"

Fate stopped her. "Actually Sweetie Bell...can i talk to you?"

Sweetie Bell shrugged and nodded. The two walked bhind the boutique alone a spoke for a while. Lyra decided to go home because she was bored,but it would have been better if she had stayed.

Sweetie Bell was running. She ran for what seemed like forever. She needed to find somepony who could help. She ran until she found Scootaloo and Applebloom.

"Guys! Come with me!" she yelled,turning in the other direction.

The two other mares were confused but did so. Sweetie led them back behind the boutique and showed them what had upset her. Fate was unconscious and her gem seemed to be blinking in distress.

"Is she okay!? What happened?" Applebloom asked,freaking out.

"I don't know! She started telling me that she wanted us to make her dress instead of Rarity because she felt that she'd rather have a dress made by children since she loved them so much...and then she simply collapsed!"

"I'll go find Rainbow Dash! She'll know what to do!" Scootaloo yelled,as she rode off on her scooter.

Applebloom and Sweetie Bell stayed with Fate until Scoots came back with Rainbow Dash.

"What happened!?" Dash asked,frantically.

Sweetie Bell repeated herself and Rainbow nodded.

"Let's get her to the hospital. Can you three go get Princess Masquerade?"

The CMC nodded and galloped off. Rainbow then picked up the pregnant mare and flew away,being careful not to drop her.

Masquerade was in the library,researching Sirens for her lover. She was bored,due to not finding any books on them. She sprawled out on the floor,stretching her wings.

"Ugh,i wish i could help Fate. Not knowing what your own species is,can be sad."

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Celestia barging in.

"Masquerade! Fate's Voice! Something's happened!"

Masquerade's eyes went as wide as dinner plates and she zoomed out of there faster than any mare or colt. When she left the castle,she saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders calling her over.

"Masquerade! She's at the hospital! Come on!"

Masquerade nodded and followed the three fillies.

"Is Fate having her baby?" Massy asked,while running.

"We don't know! She just fainted and RD brought her to the doctor."

The starry mare sighed. " _Fate...please hang on! I'm coming!"_

Upon arriving,the mare at the front counter had been expecting Masquerade so she automatically brought her to Fate. She was laying in a bed,hooked up to a life support machine.

"What's wrong with her!?" Masquerade bellowed in anger.

Nurse Red Cross flinched but gave her the answer she had. "I know it's hard to hear but...her life is in serious danger…"

"Why!?"

"Her magic is fading. Normally that wouldn't kill a mare but she wasn't born with use of it,so because she's been given the ability her body has gotten used to the support. If her magic runs out,then her heart will stop beating and i don't think we can do anything to help her…"

Masquerade's eyes started glowing a dangerous red. "DO WHATEVER IT TAKES! SAVE HER DAMNIT!"

Red Cross screamed and ran in fear down the hall. The star princess sat at her mate's room window.

" _No...Fate please...don't die on me...I love you… Maybe i can restore her magic...ugh no i can't. I can't replenish her magic...it'd not only drain my own but she'd probably blame herself…"_

Masquerade's eyes watered and showed pure agony. Her heart felt like it was turning black and dying. She then sighed and told another nurse pony that she'd be staying the night with her. Once her mother's moon rose,she laid down on a small bed on the floor next to Fate's. Her heartbeat monitor beeping to Fate's heart was all she heard.

Looking to the stars she controlled,she silently cursed them.

" _What's the point of having my stars when i'm losing a real thing i care about. All my life i've wanted love and now i finally have it! Why must it be taken from...me."_ she thought,falling asleep.


End file.
